


Best Friends

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: Love in snippets.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A love story to the tune of [Best Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWfD-5Jg-e8)

_Here we are just trying to be flatmates_

Andrew and Neil move in together on a Thursday. It wasn’t a big deal; they didn’t tell anyone or anything. Their leases just happened to have ended at the same time, and they agreed it would be cheaper to find a flat together as opposed to re-upping their leases. Neither of them thought anything of it. Or if they did, they definitely didn’t talk about it.

_Here we are just trying to sophisticate_

“A little to the left.”

“I already fucking went left.”

“Which of us has lived in China and which of us has never left the country?”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m sweating in places I didn’t know I could sweat.”

“Feng Shui is worth it, Andrew.”

“I’m going to Feng your Shui.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t take that tone in front of the cats. Now, move the bed three quarters to the west.”

“Which fucking way is west?”

_Be an adult, trying not to fall in love_

The movie nights in apartment 401 are of legend. Well, Neil thinks they are, but that might have something to do with his lack of pop culture know how, going back...well, to the beginning of civilization, to be honest.

Andrew always picks the movies and the ice cream. The white staticky color from that one mostly white scene in Bruce Almighty was shining on Andrew’s face.

Neil gulps audibly because what the fuck.

_Be a human, trying not to stand out_

“I never thought I would see the day that you willingly got rid of jorts.”

“Listen, it’s not like this is something I wanted. You can get away with them in the south, in Boston though? Perish the fucking thought.”

“I just feel so privileged that I get to be your Clinton Kelly. The only question is: who will be your Stacy?”

“I wish I knew what came out of your fucking mouth when you spoke. Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

_Here we are just trying to be neighbors_

“When you jerk off in your room, I can hear it.” It was said matter of fact.

Andrew spits milk across the breakfast nook.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Andrew. I googled it and men your age generally bring themselves to completion four times a day on average. That’s the average. I’m sure there are a lot of men like you that lie. There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s just, I figured that you wanted that to be private.”

“Oh my god, stop fucking speaking.”

“Who is Niall? That’s an Irish name.”

“I will kill you and not regret a thing.”

“You should tell him that you want to ‘pork him’—how was that? I’m trying out euphemisms.”

Andrew got up and left the apartment making a mental note to do something about their neighboring rooms. Maybe he would jerk off in the bathroom.

_You in bed, me still with the painters_

“Andrew, dude, get the fuck up. The painters need to get in your room.”

“The pepto bismol is growing on me like a particularly aggressive form of cancer.”

“You’re not funny.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Even I know you’re doing that joke wrong.”

_Smoking at the window, at the magpies_

He blew a plume of smoke. “Did you know that magpies collect shiny things?”

Andrew grunted in acknowledgment.

“I bet this ugly little fucker has a nest full of goodies hidden somewhere.”

“We should ransack it so he’ll leave and never come back.”

“First of all, dick move, asshole. And second, haven’t you ever heard the phrase: ‘don’t keep your eggs in one basket’? We stole that from birds, he’ll just have his other nests.”

Andrew smacked the window frame. The bird didn’t scare off.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I’ve been feeding him since three weeks after we moved in, so what? Nine months now. Babies are grown in that time. He’s my baby and will never leave us.”

“I’m glad we have King then, she’ll eat him.”

“I wish I had been recording, you’re glad we have a cat?”

“Don’t take me out of context.”

_Trying to work out what’s the truth and what’s the lie_

“Do you think these pants make my ass look fat?”

“Phat, maybe. Without exy you’re becoming thick.”

“Did you just make an early 00s reference?”

“Why yes, Andrew, I did.”

“I think I’m in love.”

Neil didn’t have a snarky response, but Andrew was busy looking at his butt in the full-length mirror. Besides, they were both high as fuck. What’s a little gay between bros when you’re stoned.

Well, that’s what Neil told himself.

_I’m not saying that we will be best friends_

“The girls want to know why I’m always texting for you.”

“Because my thumbs are too big for the stupid keyboard and T9 can only do so much to help me out.”

“Andrew, I’m serious. I think they think that we’re...best friends.”

“When is the last time you hung out with someone other than me?”

“....Five months ago.”

“I’m not saying that they’re right, but also, you’re a hermit if they’re wrong. So either way, they’re gonna throw a fit.”

“Touche.”

_But I took you dancing on the weekend_

“Okay Josten, you better have a good excuse for bailing on our dinner,” Allison sniped down the line.

“I was busy.”

“Too busy for me? That’s rich. Tell me what you were doing or I’m going to hire a PI to follow you around.”

“I went dancing.”

“Come again?”

“Andrew and I went to this little disco place we found. Oddly enough, they have really good tapas. I’ve gone there for a light lunch twice this week already and it’s only Wednesday.”

“Whoa, back up. Andrew took you out?”

“It’s not like it was a date. We went to a disco. That’s hardly romantic. There was a hair band. Listen, I have to go, my takeout is here.”

“This conversation is not over.”

“I know, you still have to spank me for not coming to lunch.”

He hung up before Allison could screech: NO ABOUT YOU AND ANDREW!

_Tell your folks in bed you had to play_

“Do you ever wish you had parents?”

“No.”

“Come on, Andrew.”

“Maybe once but that was a long time ago, and this is now. Now I don’t.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

They were quiet for a few minutes.

“Sometimes I think of Matt and Dan as my parents.”

“It’s sad because they feel the same way.”

“I’m sad that they can’t be.”

“Why the fuck not? You can adopt adults all the time. Or well, if you go through the correct channels.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Who am I to keep you from having a mommy?”

“I’m calling them right now.”

“Okay but after that tell mommy and daddy that you have to go. We’re playing Mario Kart and I am going to utterly destroy you at Rainbow Road.”

_I tried to make you feel like the kids are playing pretend_

“Hey Andrew, Aaron’s kid said you’re in love with me.”

Andrew had a panicked look on his face but he masked it quickly.

“They like to make jokes, the little rascals.”

“Oh shit, isn’t that like a classic movie. I know what we’re watching for movie night.”

Deflected.

_I’m not saying we can’t be running mates_

“Let’s gooooooo.”

“I’m rather comfy here, actually.”

“Andrew, you promised.”

“I’m not saying that I won’t go on a run with you. I’m saying that we should wait until I’m no longer comfy here.”

Neil raised an eyebrow, asking for permission. When it was granted he grabbed Andrew’s ankles and yanked him bodily off the couch.

“Are you still comfy?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”  



End file.
